Journey Through the Wild Green Yonder
by Torotyrranus15
Summary: Sequel ti ITWGY. The Dark Ones have risen again, and Fry, Bender, and Leela are taken through an incredible journey through time and space by 3 time travelers. This is my first big fic, no flames.


**I'm back baby! So anyways, this story is a sequel to ITWGY, and takes place a short time after. Also, the basic idea of this storywas inspired by the image of the movie's DVD release cover, and if you take a good look at it, everything will hopefully make sense. **

**So this is my first Big Fic, and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN THIS THAT I OWN.**

* * *

Exactly 1 month after said movie ended...

Fry, Bender and Leela were watching TV in the employee lounge in the Planet Express building, watching a murder mystery episode of 'All My Circuits.' At least Bender and Fry were. Leela was ignoring them and playing Snrapple on her wristy-thingy. The Professer then entered.

"Good news, everyone! And I mean it this time!" He said.

"What's so great Professer?" Leela asked.

"Well, since we're technically still on the run from DOOP, it seems that we won't be making any deliveries until the heat blows off, which could take several weeks, possibly months, or even years!"

"Well I guess that means that we can just lay back and watch TV, the next best thing to being alive." Said Fry as he kicked off his shoes. Leela rolled her eye.

"Well, with that out of the way, I'll leave you three alone to be frisky youths." Farneseworth said as he left. Leela then got up and started walking out the back door.

"I'd better get going as well, Nibbler is probably hungry again." She said.

"Wait Leela." Fry said. "I was wondering if maybe tonight, if you don't have any other plans.." Leela smiled and rolled her eye, well aware that Fry was feebly attempting to ask her out on a date.

"Yes, Fry, I will." She said. A happy grin formed on the delivery boy's face.

"OK!" He said in excitment. Leela smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, well! Looks like a certain someone's gonna get to it tonight! Heh heh heh." Bender chuckled from the couch.

"Say what you will, Bender. It's not like you ever had a girlfriend like leela." Fry retorted.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!"

But by that time, Fry had left.

* * *

That evening, Fry and Bender were back at there home in Robot Arms Apts. Fry was busy getting ready for his date with Leela, while Bender was sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching TV with Porn-ovision. Fry then walked in.

"Hey Bender? Just in case me and Leela end up back here tonight, I need you to not be here. Alright?" He asked.

"Yeah? And where do you expect me to be tonight if I'm not here, skin sack?" Bender replied.

"I don't know. Go to a robot strip club, or something. Just don't be here."

"Rrr. Fine, but only if you give me that bottle of Whiskey that you saved from the 21st century." Bender said.

"Fine, you can have it." Fry responded. Bender got excited.

"Alright, meatbag." He said. "You won't see any ammount of me until the morrow!" With that, the bending unit lit a cigar and left the room. Fry then finished getting dressed, and, wearing a decent-looking tux, went off to his date with the woman he loved.

At apartment 1I, Leela was ready to leave for her date with Fry. She was wearing that sexy dress from BBS, and she had removed her wristy-thingy and had a shiny gold bracelet in its place. She was putting on her makeup when her doorbell rang. She opened the door, and sure enough, there was Fry.

"Hello, beutiful." He said seductivly. Leela smiled. "Shall we be going?" He took Leela's hand and the two left on there date.

Later at Elzar's, Leela and Fry were enjoying what looked like pasta.

"So, how's everything? Good? Of course it is." Elzar said.

"This stuff is pretty good, Elzar. What's it called again?" Fry asked.

"Those are fresh Moon noodles with a fine Moon worm sauce. Would you care for some spice weasel?"

"Sure thing, Elzar." Fry answerd.

"Bam!" The alien chef said as he squeased spices out of the cute animal in question.

* * *

After dinner, Fry and Leela took a romantic stroll through central park. They love looking up at the trillions of stars in the sky.

"Hey Leela." Fry said said.

"What?" Leela answered.

"Remember a few weeks ago, when Amy's dad was trying to blow up that violet dwarf star, which actually turned out to be the last Encyclopod egg?"

"Of course I do." Leela replied. "I also remember that you were going to sacrifice yourself to stop the Dark Ones. That was very brave of you."

"Yeah. I guess it was." Fry replied. "And I'd do it again if it meant that you would be safe."

"Fry, that's so sweet." Leela leaned in and kissed him. Fry kissed back. The air was filled with passion. Leela broke the kiss and whisperewd in Fry's ear.

"Let's go to my place." She whispered. Fry grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Later, back at Leela's apartment, the happy couple were enjoying glasses of cheap, non-vintage champagne on Leela's couch, listening to one of Leela's favorite romantic songs.

"So, how's about we have a little 'fun' tonight?" Fry said slyly. Leela grinned.

"Oh Fry." The cyclops chuckled. "You know how much your boyish charm turns me on." With that, the two passionatly kissed again, and then made their way to Leela's bed. They kissed again, and fell down on the sheets together.

* * *

The sun rose over New New York the next morning. The city was silent as an owl. As the sunlight shown through the curtains of apartment 1I, Fry awoke. The first thing he noticed was the purple-haired cyclops sleeping next to him, cuddled up to his side, her head resting on his chest. They were both nude beneath the covers.

"_Alright."_ Fry thought. _"I made love with Leela."_ Just then, Leela stirred. She slowly opened her eye and looked up at her orange-haired lover.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Fry said.

"A good morning to you, too." Leela replied. The two then shared a kiss.

At that moment, there was a huge emerald flash, and the room was bathed in eery green light for a moment. Then, it stopped. Fry and Leela were shocked beyond belief. In the green flash's place now stood 3 unusual creatures: a Dodo, a Shrimpfly[from the asteroid in the movie], and an orange, single-horned baby Dinosaur, still in its eggshell, wearing it like a dieper.

"Yes! I KNEW we would get the right apartment eventually!" The Dodo exclaimed.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Zat?" The baby dinosaur asked the Shrimpfly.

"Well, this is pretty much where he said they would be. Plus, we've been searching all night, in every apartment in a 14.6 mile radis." The Shrimpfly, whose name was apparently Zat, replied. The odd trio then turned and saw the couple in bed.

"Oh dear. Did we interrupt something important?" The Dodo asked. He was unanswered. "Um, heh heh. So sorry, we had no idea. This was just a fluke. We'll just step out for a little bit." The 3 then awkwardly stepped into a closet and shut the door.

"Uh, pardon me?" The Shrimpfly asked as he peeked his head out. "Would this be apartment 1I? And would you two, by any chance, be Phillip J. Fry and Turanga Leela?" He wasn't answered right away either, until Fry spoke up.

"Uhh, yes." He said, answering both questions.

"Wonderful." Zat said "See, I TOLD you we would find them." He said from behind the door. The voices of the others followed.

"Yes, but did we really have to find them right now? Like this?"

"That was purely coincidental. We had no idea of knowing what they would be up to at the time."

"Yes we did! We're time travelers, remember?! We should know everything about the past and future!"

"Well, excuse me! I didn't take into account that one of the Quad-trahillions of things they could be doing at that moment would be mating!"

"Both of you, shut up! So we made a mistake this one time, so what? It sent us on a mission, and all this is wasting time, so shut your beaks and let's get on with this!"

The three critters then exited the closet. Fry and Leela had gotten into their underwear by this time, and were beginning to get dressed in there normal attire. Leela then spoke up.

"Alright, you three. You have five seconds to tell us what you're doing in my apartment, and why you just had to interrupt us." She was very irritated.

"Relax, Leela." The baby dino said. "We're friends. Trust us, all will be explained soon. We just need you two to cooperate." Fry and Leela were fully dressed now, and then the Dodo spoke up.

"First of all, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Dodoculor, but you may call me Dodo."

"My name is Chupa." Said the baby dinosaur.

"And I am known as Zat." Zat said. "And of we know who you two are." Zat flew up to Leela and Fry's faces. "Now, all we must do now is locate your friend, Bender Bending Rodriguez."

"What do you need Bender for? And more importantly, what do you need us for?" Leela asked.

"You will find out very soon." Chupa said. "But we need Bender as well, and we must find him quickly. The situation is dire." With that, there was a huge flash of green, and the five of them were gone.


End file.
